A Clue! In London
by FaNime3k
Summary: Kagome wins a contest where INuyasha & CO. all get to go to England! For a mystery contest! But is everything just fun and games? The winner will go home with a prize....but what about the losers? There is no way out.(Better summary inside )


TEGAKARI! IN LONDON. (A Clue in London)

Inuyasha and CO in London?! When Kagome enters a Contest taking place in England, noone knew that it was more then just a vacation in Europe! Everyone thinks its a Mystery Game Contest where they are to solve a mystery in a spooky London Mansion, but the winners leave with money and the losers? Arent too lucky.

PG-13 rated for Inuyashas big mouth and other lil thingies...you get the driLL.

****

Diclaimer: what about i change the name to Eenooyasha....then i can claim hes mine right?? Right? Whatever. Fine i dont own him or the anime. GRRR.

BWHAHAHAHAHHAHA...._scary_ 

A/N: yes i know that halloweeen is over...........lol *cough* rina

oh and i wrote stories REALLY REALLY weirdl........its like WEIRDO FORMAT....youll see read i know its weird. -_-` its kinda like....strory format and like script format put to gether very weird......hopefully its not TOO weird to read.

CHAPTER I - WERE GOIN TO ENGLAND!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Kagome jumped up and down excitedly

" THIS IS SO COOL! " She exclaimed while STILL jumping around like an idiot while Inuyasha reads a magazine upside down on her bed. " What...?" -_-

Kagome: LOOK READ THIS!

Sango and Miroku were in her room as well. Sango was on the floor reading a magazine and Miroku was on her chair typing something on the computer. 

Inuyasha grabbed the magazine and read what Kagome was so excited about.

Inuyasha: Okay.....so you can lose 10 pounds in 10 days. Whoot woot. So what.

Kagome: NO! Look here! - Points to a small section on the bottom -

Inuyasha: - gets up and reads - Uh..okay. CONTEST. hey readers. (looks at kagome) wanna win a trip to London, England? Well enter in our GET A CLUE Sweepstakes and you could win a trip to england. 

Inuyasha puts the magazine down on his lap. " So what? Your going to england? "

Kagome put her hands to her hips. " No stupid. You have to enter first. -_-"

" Dont ever call me stupid! You bitch! "

Sango looked up. " Oh brother. "

Kagome's face flushed with furry. " SIT! "

Inuyuasha looked her square in the eye. " Dont tell me to sit bitch! I aint no dog like you! "

Miroku stopped his tapping on the desk with his pencil ( a.n - i do that alot lol) " Can you guys like......stop? " Miroku turned back around then started typing again.

" What the hell are you doing Miroku? " Inuyasha walked over to his black haired friend. Hovering over him. " You and that stupid Instant Messeging Shit.......SeXsYAzAnGuuRL? Who da hell is that?! "

Miroku gave out a laugh. " HA. Your mom. "

" WHAT?! " Just as Inuyasha was about to stab him with a pair of pink scissors, Kagome and Sango held him back. " You ass! Shut up! " MIroku held on to his stomache. " That was pure comedy. You know Im just messin witcha. " 

Miroku got off the computer and sat at the edge of Kagome's bed. He looked out the window. It was raining hard. " You know what Sango? " He looked down at her as she went back to the floor reading her magazine. She took a second to look up at Miroku. " What. " Miroku sighed and smiled he leaned back just a little. " I think the rain makes me horny. " His smile turned to a grin. A perverted grin. Sango looked at him with slit eyes. " So? ....... " She got up and moved back...very ....very slowly. 

Kagome was trying to grab the scissors from Inuyasha still as he was now seated on the same chair that Miroku was sitting in. " Shes not my mom! " Miroku and Sango sweatdropped and Miroku falled backwards. *sigh*   
" Cmon! Inuyasha! You dont need those scissors! " 

" Yes I do bitch in case you get too close to me! "

" Ha! Whatcha gonna do if I do get too close? ARE YOU GONNA CUT MY HAIR?" She mocked.

" Ill stab you I swear. " 

" Oh you will? "

Kagome leaned on Inuyashas shoulders and looked at him eye to eye. " So go again Inuyuasha. STAB Me. " She winked. Inuyasha could feel her body against his back. " STop taht wench! " 

Kagome gave out a wicked laugh and questioned him again " Whatcha gonna do about it tough boy. "

" Illl tell you what Im gonna do! " 

" AAAAAAAAH! "

Inuyyasha grabbed KAgome and threw her against the bed. 

" OW! Inuyasha! " 

Kagomes head landed on Miroku's side. 

Miroku blinked then looked down at the dazed out Kagome @_@. " Uh....Kagome? Are you okay? "

" HA! Serves her right! "

" You still didnt stab her like you said ou would. " Sango mentioned not taking her eyes off of the magazine popping her bubble gum. 

(quick 411.....i know you wanna know what they are wearing so here we go. 

Inuyasha- wearing a big red tshirt with a long sleeved white shirt undersneeth and a big baggy pair of grey sweatpants. 

Kagome: Shes wearing a light blue skirt and a darker blue sweater Her hair is up in a little ponytail

Miroku: hes wearing a black long sleeved shirt and baggy dark dark blue jeans. 

Sango - wearing a black skirt with a tight black shirt and a grey vest over it. Her hair is down but all of it hangs over her left shoulder )

" HEH! Whatever. " Inuyasha crossed his arms. 

" Cough...Indenial..Cough " Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha gave a sarcastic expression "Cute....real cute "

" Damn woman! Do you eat? You weigh like NOTHINg!" 

Kagome dusted her self off and slowly made her self get up. " NO duh you retard. If I didnt eat then I would be a stick " 

" Great. Now I feel fat. " Sango commented while pinching her like....almost nothing stomache -_-;;

" Your not fat Sango! " 

OMG.....girltalk lol

Inuyasha: Im scared. o_O

Miroku: Why do guirls always say their fat?

Sango: Cuz I am! 

Kagome: Oh please! Your skinnier then me!

Sango: yeah right!

Miroku: Both of you are skinny!

Sango: Im so fat that last summer when we went camping this bear tried to eat me!

Kagome giggled.

Miroku: Ill eat you sango....all......day.....lo- pause-

Gets hit by a pillow by Inuyasha

sango+kagome: EEEEEEW!

Sango: GROSS i JUST got that.

Inu+Kag: *Sweatdrop*

Kagome looked at her clock. OMG! Its time! The contest thing says call them at 4PM! ANd see if your caller number 15!

Kagome grabbs her phone and dials very slowly but fast at the same time. ( hard to explain i saw this once on Sister SIster )

*riiiiing.....riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiing.*

Guy: HELLLLLLO YOU ARE CALLER NUMBER 15! - blows kazoo in the background - 

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH!

Inuyasha: - plugs ears -

Guy: now just answer these 3 questions are your going to england along with 2 other friends!

Kagome: Wait only 2? Cuz well i wanted to bring three and like.....

Guy: Hell! Why not! Fine then 3! 

Kagome: O_O ookay.

Guy: You have 50 seconds!

Kagome: Why 50?

Guy: Cuz I feel like it! Do you want to go to England or not!

Kagome takes teh phone away from her ear for a moment.

* SWEATDROP *

Guy: Okay.....

1. WHo is the President of the united states?

Kagome: Um umm.

Miroku: I know its.........

Guy: UH! nope sorry only YOU can answer.

Sango: Well there goes are ticket to london. -_-`

Kagome: Um um...hold on i know this one really i do! ' damnit! ishould have paid attention in AMerican History class! " Isnt it like George.....um george...' washington? AHCK no that was the guy on the american dollar bill thing. ' um George CLINton?

Sango: WHA!!!!! - covers mouth -

MIroku: T_________________T

Inuyasha: - HAs scissors over her head -

Guy: Um.......no but HELL we will give it to you anyway! 

Kagome: really?

Guy: Well....why not.

Kagome: Umm.....okay.

----silence--------

Guy: 2! Who is BoA?

Kagome: EASY! Shes the famous JApanese and Korean pop artist! ^_~

Guy: GOOD JOB! Last questoin.....and your going to ENGLAND BABY!

Kagome: YAYYYYYYYY! OKay.

Guy: - drumroll - Name ONE song ...... that was sung by the artists.......DO AS INFINITY.

Kagome: - bites her nails - um ummm...........' damnit i dont listen to them! '

Okay......okay.....think......" Okay they sang this song um umm. "

Guy: tell you waht this question you can ask your friends.

Kagome: YAY! Anyone know?

Inuaysha: Stupid bitch they sang the ending songs for that anime show. Um...whats it called? Rurouni Kenshin? Yu Yu Hakusho? no thats not right.

Miroku: Wasnt it like ...... EEEeenooooo......yaaaaah....yaaaaa. its at the tip of my tongue.

Sango: YAAAAHSH! EEEEENuuuuuYASAH! EENOOYASHAH! 

Guy: Correct show! now i need the title of a SONG -_-....

Sango: oh...

Guy: you have 10 seconds!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Inuyasha: You better get kagome! Or im gonna hate you **DEEP**ly!

Kagome: - panicking -

Guy: 5 seoncds!

Sango: Um Um......

Miroku: cmon Kagome! Do it **FO**r

Guy: 3!!!!!

Inuyasha: CMON! try your b**EST**!

Guy: DIN G DING DING DING! YOU WON!

Kagome: Wha?

------silence--------

Guy: One of the titles of the song.....Fukai Mori! ( really now.......read the BOLD letters -_-)

Kagome: I said that?

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Guy: Your going to England!

Kagome: OH MY GOSH! * jumps around insanely *

Takes Sangos hands and jumps up and down while Sango very scared, just goes with it. 

Sango scratches her head. " Um so okay? We are going to Europe?"

" NO Sango. We are going to ENGLAND " 

Miroku leaned a bit towards Inuyasha. " Sometimes I have the feeling that if Asians could be blonde " *points to Kagome* " She would prove it. "

Inuyasha: -_-;;

" I guess we are going to ENGLAND! " Kagome squealed again in excitement.

" OKay wench we get that already. " Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome fell to her bed. ' Ah. I wonder what it will be like. OMG I have to pack! '

Kagome got off her bed as quickley as she got on it. " Cmon guys we better pack! " 

****radio station studio****

Some Chick: Hey Jonny, dont you think that was a little easy?

Guy: Well Shima she has no idea what this trip is about. I dont think anyone else would want to enter the contest. But we have to get rid of the "spirits" that haunt us from that castle. And the only way we can do that is if...

Shima: If someone ELSE goes through what we did. I know I know. But do you think its really right for us to give them a fake contest?

(a.n: If your thinking this sounds familiar its cuz i got sorta the idea from I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, if youve seen it you know what I mean, if you didnt then i wont spoil it ...only in my story there isnt a scary fisherman with a hook trying to kill everyone =o)

JoNNy: Its the only way Shima. The only way. Those kids are smart......Im sure they will make it through.

***************** ***************

A/N: And so the fun begins! So yeah this is NOT my first fanfiction and I know I know I need to finish my other ones its just when people dont review alot in a story it probley isnt worth finishing. I have the next chapter in progress of my Miroku + Sango fic (go to my Fanfictions youll know Someday, Somewhere) that will go on mainly because i love this pairing and im tired of seeing So many freakin IY+KA fix....theres enuff id say......so this story is BOTh pairings a little more of a comedy then romance......and just a touch of suspence....not scary heehe so please review and tell me if i should continue with this story...i have ANOTHER story im working on (geez i gotta stop doing that lol) its kinda IY+SA but it changes....its unique heehe i dont know if i should publish it but ill poste a preview of it. Anyways thanks for reading this fic please review! I need at least 4 reviews to tell me if I should continue......4 isnt too much is it? -_-`

********

Next time on " TEGAKARI! IN LONDON

preview

Miroku: So....this is London eh?

Sango: Its beautiful

Random Man: But theres many hidden evils here you should know. *in british accent*

***  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Where is he? INuyasha!?! * looking around what looks like a grave yard*

Voice: To find your way to your destination, You must follow the maze in the right direction

- all in the middle of somekinda maze -

Sango: I dont like riddles. Expecially riddles in a dark, spooky, grave yard!

*****

Inuyasha: Where the hell am I?!

Voice: Finding your friends is the least of your problems, Riddles lie ahead and to escape, you must solve them.

Inuyasha: - in some kinda dark room - KAGOME!!!!

*****

NEXT CHAPTER! " RIDDLES OF FUN "


End file.
